The Broom Shed
by Sugarkane86
Summary: What happens when Harry and Draco gets looked in a broom shed?


Title: The broom shed  
Author: Sugarkane86  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of these characters.  
Plot: What happens when Harry and Draco gets looked in a broom shed?

* * *

He couldn't believe it. He was stuck in a broom shed with Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. How the heck did this happen you ask. Well let me tell you. 

So he and Malfoy had a fight. One of those they always had, but somehow this time they decided to get physical. They didn't use magic, which probably was a good idea since Mr Finch was just around the corner. And he wasn't a big fan of magic in the hallways.

No, Malfoy and Potter had decided to do it muggle old style. When Malfoy swung his heavy bag at Potters head. Harry didn't have any other option than drop his wand and push Malfoy in the side. Causing Malfoy to drop his wand as well. The two boys who had meet each other by coincident alone in the hallway just before dinner, fought violently as they laid there on the cold stone floor. Harry remembered hoping no one would find them there beating each other blue and screaming all kinds of names to each other. But now he kind of wished anyone would.

But how did they end up in the shed. Well as they laid there on the floor they heard the voice of Peeves the Poltergeist. They had given each other a look of mutual understanding and just dived in to the closest door they could find. The shed. Well now they both were kind of pissed at each other for this stupid decision. Malfoy was convinced this was all Harry's fault and Harry was starting to get a slight headache by his consistent complains, or was it that heavy blow he took to the head. He wasn't sure.

Anyway, now they were trapped in a dark room not bigger than a square of about six feet, with low ceiling and with no wands.

"You know this is all your fault!" Malfoy said once more to Harry just before he by accident bumped into the ceiling. "Ouch!"

"Well if you didn't start picking on me in the first place we would be in this mess, and tomorrow I wouldn't have to look at my reflection and seeing a big black eye."

"Ha! Yeah. That was a nice one, wasn't it?" Malfoy responded sounding all proud.

"Oh! Shut up! And help me get this door open." Harry tried once again.

"That door isn't gonna move an inch, and you know that. If it were it would have a long time ago. I mean you've been banging on it for ages."

"Mmm. How long do you think we've been in here?" Harry asked Draco.

"Two hours and thirtyseven minutes." Malfoy responded precise.

"Seriously?" Harry asked impressed.

"No, you idiot! How should I know?" Malfoy yelled at him. "But I suspect that the dinner is over and almost everyone is in their common room."

"Damn. So we have to sleep here."

"Doesn't look any better." Malfoy said and placing himself nicely on the floor. "Can't believe I'm about to sleep in a shed, but I suspect you must feel just like home. Isn't that right, Potter."

"Shut up."

For a while the only thing Harry could hear was the soft breathing of Malfoy's breathing.

"Malfoy?" He whispered.

"Yes?" Malfoy answered in a disturbed voice.

"So you're not sleeping." Harry said disappointed.

"No." Malfoy said in his oh-that's-so-obvious voice.

"Okay, just go to sleep then."

"Yeah, I would if you would just shut up!"

Once more it became silent. The only thing that could be heard was Malfoy's soft breathing and the occasional movement from Harry's corner.

"Malfoy? Are you sleeping?" he whispered once again.

"What the hell?!" Malfoy yelled and got to his feet, brushing his torso against Harry's legs in the small space. "What is it that you want? What? Are you gonna take of my cloths and go all dirty on me when I'm asleep, cause I assure I sleep lightly!"

"No!" Harry yelled at the face that was about a two inches from his.

"Then what!"

"I need to pee." Harry said with a touch of shame.

"What?!" Malfoy said disgusted and pulled back a bit hitting the back of his head in the ceiling. "Ouch."

"Don't make me say it again. You heard me."

"And you were just gonna do it here when I was a sleep? Ou! That's disgusting!"

"Well what else should I do?"

"Can't you hold it?"

"Not any longer."

"Oh! Crap. Of all the things I could be doing at this moment, I have to spend it with Potter who needs to PEE!" Malfoy screamed.

"Sorry, but I can't help it."

"Well just do it already. I think there's a bucket over there."

Harry jostled his way past Malfoy searching for the bucket in the half darkness that was in the entire room. He found it and started unzipping his pants. Pausing.

"What?" Malfoy said irritated.

"Can you turn around?"

"For goodness sake, Potter!" He said and turned around crossing his arms. "Take your time, I've got nothing better to do anyway!"

Silence.

"Potter! Why aren't you peeing?"

"I can't do it when you listen."

"Oh please Lord just kill me now!" Malfoy said and put two fingers into his ears. "Is that better?"

"A little."

"Good."

Silence.

"Hey! Potter why am I not hearing anything?"

"I knew you were listening! I just can't do it when you hear me!"

"I'm already holding my fingers in my ears what more can I do?!"

"You could sing."

"Oh come on!"

"Or we could just stand like this forever."

"I hate you, Potter." Malfoy said.

"That's okay. I'm not your biggest fan either."

"Yeah, but after this you ought to be." Malfoy said and started to sing.

* * *

The next day they got free from their imprisonment when Mr Finch were to get some brooms for cleaning the floors. He had cast the two boys a look shock and disgust. But they just hurried out of there grabbing their wands on the way and just before they split up Malfoy turned to Harry. 

"Any word of this and I personally will see to it that you are completely erased from this planet."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

And so they split up. Harry going up the stairs and Malfoy going down.

"Oh and Potter! It is a very lovely black eye." Malfoy said before disappearing down the stairs.

"And you are actually not as a bad singer as I had thought!" He screamed back at him.

Harry entered the common room half an hour before breakfast causing Hermione run to him looking rather worried.

"Were have you been?! And look at you! You're beaten black and blue!" she said in a voice worthy of Mrs Weasley.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Harry said tired and hurried up to get a shower before heading down to breakfast.

Before stepping in to the shower he cast an eye in the mirror. He truly had quite the amazing black eye.


End file.
